Escaping
by katherine.826
Summary: Brooke doesn't want to stick around watching Lucas and Peyton be all happy together and decides to run away. Nathan doesn't want her to go alone, so he goes with her. Will be Brucas, pretty much already Naley. Sorry if I suck at writing/updating.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

**A/N: I'm not that good at writing but I'm going to try 'kay? Yeah. Anyway you might be confused when reading this prologue so I'll tell you it's a time jump thing. Chapter 1 will be set before this and what's in this prologue will appear again when the time of the story catches up with it. Does that make sense? It does to me but then again it may just be because I'm the one writing it. The character names and events might seem random but you'll understand. I suppose it's somewhat of a crossover since I'm using names of the Gossip Girl characters as my cops but they won't have a big part in the story. Think of them as guest stars.**

**Disclaimers: don't own OTH. Don't own Gossip Girl. **

**SORRY FOR THE LONG A/N!**

Blair Waldorf let out a long sigh. She had just returned to work as a homicide detective after having a little boy with her coworker Nathaniel Archibald. Being gone for so long, Blair had forgotten how much the case loads had increased after Serena van der Woodsen quit; deciding that modeling would be much more fun than assistant homicide detective. Phones were ringing left and right. Most were small things like stolen cars or purses. Apparently people didn't understand that if something was stolen it had nothing to do with homicides.

Blair was snapped out of her reverie by a new detective, Dan Humphrey, poking his head into her door.

"Hey, we've got an actual case. You, me, Nate, and Chuck are on it." said Dan.

Blair smiled to herself. She knew that the head of Department 17, Kati Farkas probably assigned them together on purpose.

"All right, let's go." replied Blair.

When Dan and Blair reached the examination room, they found Nate and Chuck talking to Vanessa Abrams, a cop. Blair pulled Dan over to the side.

"What is she doing here?" hissed Blair.

Vanessa and Blair shared hatred for each other ever since the whole love triangle with Nate.

"Relax, I'm sure she's just dropping off the evidence on our case."

"Well either way it seems that she needs to be reminded about how _I_ won him."

Dan just rolled his eyes at her.

"Let's just go in now."

The minute Dan and Blair entered the examination room Vanessa was just leaving. Blair was happy about that, which didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

"Finally decided to join us? How nice, Humphrey. Waldorf," greeted Chuck.

Dan rolled his eyes, which he seemed to be doing a lot lately. It was beginning to annoy Blair. Nate had probably talked about Blair with Chuck earlier. If he hadn't then Chuck would be in a much better mood.

"So what's the case?" asked Blair, completely ignoring Chuck.

"Well it's actually not as big as Chuck and I expected. I'm surprised Kati assigned 4 to this case. A body found by a car license plate JKM-238 Missouri. Seems like foul play." answered Nate, ignoring Chuck as well.

Blair and Dan were surprised at the ease of the case too. Kati wasn't one to assign too many on an easy case. Unless...this was a warm up to the real case. One could never tell with Kati. Right after Chuck and Nate filled them in on a few other details, Kati walked in.

"Nate, Blair, Dan, Chuck. Sit down please," greeted Kati, "I'm sure you all are a bit surprised about the easy case. That was, of course, just a filler for while I finished my meeting. Your real case; is this."

Kati led them into another examination room. They listened carefully as Kati gave them their case.

"Two bodies. Both Caucasian, one female, one male. Both brown hair. It looks like the cause of death is having OD'd. We've got two IDs, a Kassidy Fluster and Mark Ronaldton. I'll leave you to it!" Kati gave a quick smile before leaving.

Blair was first to speak.

"It seems so…."

"Easy," finished Dan.

"The IDs are fake," said Nate

"But…who are these people then?" questioned Blair.

"Let's find out."

**A/N: You like? Please do….oh and I don't know how long it'll take me to update since I just wanted to get this prologue up. I don't even know what's going to be in the next chapter. I'm writing it now though since I have no school today and tomorrow****. I hope that at least one person reads this :/…anyway sorry for the long A/Ns!**


	2. Ditching

**A/N: I'm so sorry I'm not updating until now. I was supposed to update on Thursday, since I'm doing an update a week but I just didn't have the chapter done and so yeah. Anyway, I'm excited that more than one person read this story****. This chapter is kind of long which I guess is a good thing, but the thing is it's more of a set-up chapter. Nathan and Brooke obviously can't just run away for no good reason. Oh and the nicknames for Nathan might be like awkward sounding to people who haven't read/watched Gossip Girl since Serena and Blair call Nate "Natie" all the time. Also, I'm going to try to update more than once a week. Especially this week cause I don't have school on Thursday and Friday (again :D). So enjoy! (I hope). **

Brooke slammed the red door shut. Her parents were unbelievable. They were gone all the time and when they finally decided to show up, they were all parental. Sometimes, she wished that she could just run away.

As Brooke pulled into the parking lot of Tree Hill High, she noticed Peyton Sawyer, her ex-best friend, talking to Lucas Scott, her ex-boyfriend. Even though she told herself that she was over Lucas, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Peyton. Seeing them together didn't really help cheer her up. In fact it made her more pissed.  
"Brooke!" called Haley James, one of Brooke's best friends.  
After hearing Haley, Brooke put a smile on her face. Even if she was mad she'd be happy for Haley, because she knew that Nathan and Haley weren't doing so well.  
"Hales! I can't believe we didn't hang for the _whole _weekend!" exclaimed Brooke, her fake smile instantly becoming a real one.  
"Oh please Brooke, you were probably busy with some guy," joked Haley.  
Brooke laughed, school never failed to cheer her up. Well, except for the going to class/homework part. The bell rang and Brooke and Haley parted ways. Haley had to go tutor Clay and Brooke had History with none other than Peyton. At least her childhood friend, Nathan Scott, was in her History class too.

-:):)-

History Class

History used to be Brooke's favorite class. The teacher didn't usually pay attention to the class and her two best friends were in it. Now that Peyton and Brooke weren't friends anymore though, it was probably going to be weird.  
"Davis!" called Nathan  
Brooke whirled around, "Natie! How've ya been? No parties lately hunh?" asked Brooke.  
"Oh y'know there's the annual before-Christmas break thing tonight." replied Nathan, as the bell rang.  
"Well, you know I'll be there, but Haley….she doesn't have a date…"  
"Brooke…..she's always with Kellar now. I wouldn't be surprised if _he_ took her." scoffed Nathan.  
"Well," paused Brooke, seeing that the teacher had walked in, "lucky for you I don't have a date so I can take Chris. That way Tutor-Girl will just _have_ to go with you." explained Brooke."  
"I don't know…."  
"Well now you do. Take Haley."  
"Ahem," coughed the History teacher, "if you two are done with your discussion now, we'll begin class."  
Nathan glared at Brooke, he knew that she knew he couldn't get detention again, or he'd be suspended from the basketball team.

A few minutes later, Brooke was bored out of her mind. Usually, she'd pass notes to Rachel Gatina, but she wasn't here today. Nathan would have to do.  
"Hey! Natie!" whispered Brooke.  
Nate turned around, "What the hell? I can't get detention, you know." exclaimed Nathan.  
"I'm bored, let's ditch."  
"I…Brooke, Mr. Hamilton is already trying to get me detention!"  
"Fine." pouted Brooke. She knew that he'd cave eventually.

A couple more minutes passed and Brooke grew impatient, so she passed Nathan a note.  
_Nate let's ditch. C'mon I'll help you with Haley plans __  
xo Brooke.  
_Before Nate could say anything, Brooke raised her hand.  
"Mr. Hamilton, could I go to the nurse? I don't feel so well."  
"Yes, Brooke, but get a pass first"  
Nathan watched as Brooke left. He debated about staying in History, but he knew that he'd just fall asleep without Brooke there to annoy him, so he asked for a hall pass.

-:):)-

Tree Hill High hallway

Nathan walked towards the blue corner of the hallway. It was Nathan and Brooke's ditching meet-up spot. When he reached the alcove, he was surprised to see Peyton.  
"Um…hey Peyton…" greeted Nathan.  
"Nate, I just came to tell you that you shouldn't ditch. Don't trust Brooke to get you back in time."  
"You just don't want me to side with Brooke. I'm not going to side with anyone. I don't wanna get into this mess."  
"Nate come on! Lucas is your brother. Don't side with Brooke!"  
"Peyton, you're making this way more important than it is! I'm not taking sides by ditching a boring class!"  
"Hey so I got my stuff. Let's blow this- Peyton?" asked Brooke who was carrying her backpack.  
"Whatever, Hamilton's gonna be wondering where I am." said Peyton as she walked off.  
"What was that about, Nate?"  
"Nothing. Are we gonna go or what?"

-:):)-

Brooke's car

"So where'd ya want to go?" inquired Nathan.  
"Anywhere I guess. Just nowhere that reminds me of Luke or Peyton and all that drama." replied Brooke.  
"Same here. Earlier in the hallway she was saying how if I skipped with you I'd be caught and some shit about taking sides."  
"Well I know you're not taking sides. Anyway, let's talk about something else, like how you need to step it up with Haley!"  
"Brooke….she went off touring to New York with Chris and left me behind without saying much!"  
"Look, that's true but what's also true is that you love her and she loves you. You guys are Naley! You'll be together forever and have pretty babies which will be spoiled rotten because of their aunt Brooke!"  
Nathan laughed, partly because of Brooke's joke and partly because she said Haley loved him. If she loved him then why didn't she tell him? If she loved him why did she go off to tour with Chris Kellar without telling him when or even _if_ she'd be back?  
"I don't think she does, Brooke. Love me, I mean."  
"Trust me Nate, she does. Ask her to Tim's party tonight."  
"Alright, fine I'll ask her."  
Brooke smiled, "Natie, look at us having a heart-to-heart. C'mon let's go to McDonalds, I'm _starving_ and Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis do **not** do heart-to-hearts.

**A/N: So, again sorry that I took so long to update. I'll update again tomorrow since I have the next chapter written, just not typed. On paper it took me like 4 front to back pages to write this and I still have like 4 more pages that aren't typed and up so yay ****. Originally I wasn't gonna stop since this chapter is kind of setting up, not much drama but I really wanted to update****.**  
_  
_


	3. You Started It

**A/N: So as promised here's the next chapter****. I feel like I use the word "so" a lot. If it's annoying sorry! Oh and about the timeline of this fic, it's kind of a mush up of all the seasons. On the Brucas front it's after the first time Luke kissed Peyton and for Naley it's after Haley comes back from touring with Chris but in this it's happening all at the same time. **

-:):)-

McDonald's

"Hmm," Brooke gazed at the menu, as Nathan went to see what movies were available for rent at the Redbox.  
"Next," called the cashier.  
"Hold on," Brooke paused and called over to Nathan, "Natie I'm ordering for you! Ok, I'd like a yogurt parfait, 20 Chicken McNuggets, a cappuccino, a cinnamon hot chocolate, an apple pie, 2 large fries, and 2 M&M McFlurrys, please."  
Nathan walked over and glanced at the receipt.  
"Jesus Christ! Brooke, we just had lunch two hours ago!"  
"You can't blame me for having a big appetite!"  
Nathan just shook his head and grabbed the food.  
"So," said Brooke as they walked out of McDonald's, "I was thinking, since you're, like my best friend it would make a lot of sense if I got ready with your girlfriend. Drop her at 5 'kay?"  
"Look Brooke, you don't have to check if I actually ask Haley ok? I will."  
Brooke sighed. "Okaay…but I still kinda want to get ready with her. She _is_ my friend you know."

-:):)-

Tree Hill High

Brooke patted her surprisingly flat stomach, "Mmm that was good!"  
"Don't you even feel a little guilty like most girls would?" asked Nathan.  
"Nope, and by now you should know I'm not like most girls Scott. We should really get to class. We've been gone for two periods and sixth period is gonna start soon. People will know we skipped if we don't go to sixth."  
Nathan shrugged, "I guess you're right. What do you have?"  
"Oh um…gym," Brooke said as she made a face.  
"With…Lucas, Peyton, and Haley."  
"…yeah….you too though, right?"  
"Yup, got transferred."  
"Three to two. Cool."  
"No sides remember?"  
Brooke rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever."

-:):)-

Gym Class Sixth Period

The bell rang just as Nathan and Brooke walked in. They walked over to Haley and both sat down.  
"Hey, you two skipped?" whispered Haley.  
Nathan and Brooke glanced at each other. They knew that Haley didn't approve of their sometimes habit.  
"Um Nathan has something to say to you." said Brooke.  
"Well, what is it?"  
Nathan glared at Brooke, "I was um wondering if you'd want to go with me to Tim's before-winter-break party."  
"…like as a date?" asked Haley.  
"Um yeah…."  
"I-…sure. Um so seven I guess?"  
"Uh, yeah sure. Sounds good."  
"Scott! James! Davis! Get changed!" yelled Whitey.

-:):)-

Girls Locker Room

"Well, well. Look who finally decided to show up." scoffed Peyton.  
"Peyton, would you give it a rest?" said Haley.  
"Haley, it's ok just ignore her."  
"No Brooke! You two were best friends, and now because of some _guy_, even if that guy is my best friend, you're hostile to each other? Call me crazy but it's just _not right_." exclaimed Haley who then threw her gym bag down on the floor and left the room.  
Brooke sighed, "Peyton, I think she's right. I mean come on this shouldn't happen because of a boy. Because of _Lucas_."  
"Whatever Brooke. You weren't that great of a friend anyway. You knew I liked him. You were jealous whenever he was with me, even when I assured you I wouldn't do anyth-"  
Brooke cut Peyton off. "When you _assured_ me? Then why did something happen? Hunh? Cause I know that Lucas was with ME when you KISSED him!"  
"Well the only reason I kissed him was because everyone knew I was better for him! Even Haley knew that! I don't know when or why she switched to team Brucas but whatever!"  
Brooke shook her head, "You really are something else, Peyton. I can't believe I was _best friends _with you. Screw you!" shouted Brooke as she left the locker room full of staring girls.

-:):)-

Boys Locker Room

"Hey man, Peyton said you skipped Hamilton with Brooke." said Lucas to Nathan.  
"Yeah I did, so?"  
"Look, I just wanna say I'm not gonna make you 'choose sides' or any of that girl shit."  
"I don't really care, Lucas. We both know exactly whose side I'd choose so it doesn't even matter. This is your mess; I don't care how you clean it up. Just don't hurt Brooke." said Nathan as he walked into the gym.

-:):)-

Tree Hill High hallway

Brooke, fueled by anger and frustration, stormed down the hallway to the boy's locker room, not even paying attention to Haley who was waiting for Brooke. When she reached the door she almost stopped but decided that she'd have to face him sooner or later, and she'd rather have it happen when she decided instead of whenever it did happen. Without knocking to ask if everyone was dressed, she stormed in, which turned out to be a mistake. She ran right into a shirtless Lucas.  
"Woah, oh um hi Brooke," greeted Lucas.  
Brooke blushed. Even if Lucas hurt her, she couldn't deny that he was _hot_.  
"Um. Hi. I just came here to ask what happened to Peyton. She just totally freaked out at me, and even though I did freak out back, it was only because she started it first."  
"I….I don't know what you mean. Peyton's still the same. I guess she's just mad that I chose you first; even when I knew she liked me. And I guess she must've heard me when I told Haley that I chose you cause she had loads of problems."  
"Oh great. So you chose me because I was easy. Who knew that I'd actually have more problems, hunh? Whatever Lucas, as far as I'm concerned you and Peyton are both dead to me."  
Brooke walked towards the gym, not looking back at Lucas, wondering if she was going to regret what she'd just done.

-:):)-

Gym Class Sixth Period

"Took y'all long enough to get dressed," bellowed Whitey, "next time it takes this long then suicides for all of you! Don't think that just because this is gym you can slack off! Get into partners and jog the five laps with them!"  
Luke and Peyton paired up and Nathan asked a hesitant Haley to be his partner. Rachel Gatina, one of Brooke's best friends, had finally decided to show up, so Brooke and her partnered up.  
"What's up slut?" greeted Rachel.  
"Doing _fabulous_ whore," replied Brooke.  
To most, this would be a weird greeting, but joking around was the basis of their friendship.  
"I saw you storm into the boys locker room. How'd that go?"  
"Ugh I do not want to think about that I ran into him shirtless and-"  
"That's hot," interjected Rachel.  
"And, as I was saying," continued Brooke, "I basically told him that he and Peyton were dead to me."  
"Way to go, Brooke!" congratulated Rachel.  
"Rachel! I'm serious! What am I gonna do?"  
"Yes, what are you going to do?"

**A/N: I have a few more sentences written, but no good ending to the next few sentences so I just ended it here. I hope people read this and like it cause my throat is real dry for some reason and it feels weird but I stayed up to finish this ****. **


	4. Why Do You Care?

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I thought that I had uploaded this chapter, but then when I came to upload chapter 5 ( which is written but not typed. I'll try and upload it today- most likely tomorrow though since my parents might make me go to sleep :P) , I saw that chapter 4 didn't actually upload! That won't happen again, I promise. I'll doubly check super a lot. That made no sense. Anyway, updates will be more frequent now, I hope. I have a couple of next chapter stuffs in my head. Oh and sorry it's a bit short. even though it actually has the highest word count out of all the chaps. oh well it seemed short when i typed it :?. **

**Disclaimer: I own nobody….:/. **

Chapter Four

:):)

Gym Class

"_And, as I was saying," continued Brooke, "I basically told him that he and Peyton were dead to me."  
"Way to go Brooke!" congratulated Rachel.  
"Rachel! I'm serious! What am I gonna do?"_

"Get a move on Davis, Gatina!" shouted Whitey.  
"Psh, I don't think they can. Somebody's gained some pudge Brooke. Are you still fit to be captain?" scoffed Peyton.  
Rachel gasped. Peyton had really done it now. No one ever insulted Brooke's capability of being captain. Everybody looked at Brooke, wondering what she'd do next.  
"You know what? I was trying to be nice. Whatever," shrugged Brooke as she lunged at Peyton.  
Luckily, Whitey had gone to sort something out inside, so he didn't see the semi-fight ensue. Brooke shoved Peyton to the ground as Peyton clawed at Brooke's hair. Nathan and Lucas jumped in, Nathan grabbing Brooke and Lucas grabbing Peyton. Brooke, seeing that she couldn't get out of Nathan's hold on her, started shouting obscene things at Peyton (which won't be repeated). Rachel widened her eyes and laughed, never expecting Brooke to say those things to her former best-friend. Haley had a shocked face on, and when Nathan couldn't hold in his laughter any longer, he accidentally released Brooke. Brooke grabbed at the chance of freedom and threw herself at Peyton, while grabbing at Lucas. Peyton couldn't do anything because she was being held back by Lucas, and he couldn't bear to hurt her. Haley regained seriousness first and got Nathan to grab Brooke again.  
"Just let me at her Nate!" screamed Brooke.  
"Brooke, Nathan is just trying to help you. You'll get detention if Whitey sees you guys fighting!" reasoned Haley.  
"With a few words and Brooke lost her cool. How pathetic," sneered Peyton.  
"Peyton!" cried an exasperated Haley, "The last thing we need is for you to fuel the fire!"  
Just then Whitey reappeared, "What's goin' on here?" asked Whitey.  
None of them really wanted detention so they all tried to cover for each other. Whitey was still suspicious, but thought that if they were covering for each other, than it must not be that bad. Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Rachel started running on the track again. The rest of the class, who had previously been placing bets on whether Brooke or Peyton would win, did the same.  
A few minutes later, Peyton caught up with Brooke.  
"Don't think this is over."  
Brooke scoffed, "Please, we both know that I'll win whatever this is."  
"But Lucas chose me, so I think you lose," said Peyton as she sped off.

:):)

Girls Locker Room

"Hey, Brooke I saw that home wrecker talking to out there. What'd she do?" asked Rachel, as Haley came over to listen in.  
"Oh nothing. Just some stuff about 'winning' and having Lucas."  
"Well you're not gonna let that stop you from going to Tim's party, right?" asked Haley.  
"Yes, Haley. I won't bail on you and Nathan….you should just tell him that you still love him."  
"But….what if he doesn't love me back anymore? Or what if I don't even know if I do anymore? Or if he doesn't know either?" asked Haley.  
"How can you not know? He's pretty hot if you ask me," said Rachel.  
"Rachel!" Brooke said as she nudged Rachel.  
"What? I was only trying to relieve the tension!"  
Brooke rolled her eyes, "Come on guys, the bell is gonna ring soon and then it'll be time to get ready for a killer party!"

:):)

Tim's House

When Brooke and Rachel arrived at Tim's house, the party had already begun.  
"After today, I totally need this party," said Brooke.  
"Well don't get too drunk. I've got to leave early."  
"Please, Rachel. 'Leaving early'? I'm not Haley you don't have to sugarcoat doing it with Cooper," teased Brooke.  
"That is so not true! I have a lot of homework!" protested Rachel.  
"Yeah right," said Brooke as she handed Rachel's keys to her and started up the sidewalk.

Brooke and Rachel were greeted by choruses of heys and hugs.  
"I see Cooper, Rach. Better go make plans for 'studying'," giggled Brooke as she winked.  
"Whatever slut. Don't get too wasted!"

Five beers and two shots later, Brooke was in the middle of doing another body shot when Haley, Nathan, Peyton, and Lucas showed up.  
"Davis! How many have you had?" asked Nathan, who Brooke couldn't help but notice, was holding Haley's hand. Brooke smiled, partly because she knew that it might sound like Nathan cared how many she'd had (which he did, but was more concerned about her beating his record), and partly because Nathan and Haley were about to become Naley again.  
"Oh, not enough to beat your record. Yet. Hand me another one, Tim!"

A few hours later, after everybody had had at least one drink, except for Haley, and Rachel had left; Brooke bumped into Lucas while on her way to the bathroom.  
"Hey Brooke," greeted Lucas.  
"Luke….I really _really_…have…ta," giggled Brooke, "go….pee," slurred Brooke.  
"Brooke how much have you had to drink?" questioned Lucas, with a worried look on his face.  
"Uh….well….there were the five before you got here plus three shots…then…..oh I don't know," shrugged Brooke.  
"Well I don't think you should be having anymore than. You know Rachel left already. She won't be here to take you home."  
"Luke…..it's…it's _totally_ ok…I….I just need to pee it out."  
"Brooke, just promise me you won't have anymore."  
"God Luke, why do you even care?" shouted Brooke as she suddenly felt a lot more sober, "It's my life and you and Peyton aren't a part of it anymore! So just _stop being so effing nice_!" shouted Brooke, glad that the bathroom was in a secluded area of the house.  
"Brooke, I-I'm sorry, I just-"  
"Save it for when you screw Peyton over," scoffed Brooke as she walked out to the beach grabbing a bottle of Absolut and Cristal on her way.

:):)

Tim's Living Room

Nathan and Haley were sitting next to each other on the couch.  
"Haley I-"  
"Nathan-," they both began.  
"You first," said Nathan.  
"Ok well I…..I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry. I guess that I should've told you I was leaving to tour with Chris….but I…I just thought that, maybe just maybe, I'd make it big. If I just…just left without saying anything I thought it might be easier to….forget. And…..and move on. But I want you to know that I don't think that that would ever happen, and I've never stopped loving you, at least I don't think I did. I know that we can't just pretend like nothing happened….but maybe we could try and be friends or maybe even start dating one day."  
After confessing her feelings, Haley waited patiently for Nathan's reaction.  
"Haley…I'm-I-I did miss you, but I just don't know if…..if I still love you like before. I wish I could tell you that everything's ok, but I…..I just can't. I don't think I can be just friends with you….but dating is a little much right now, so I think we could be somewhere in between," replied Nathan, with careful thought (a rare thing to see in him).  
"Yeah I think that would be great!"


	5. I Wish I Could, Don't You Wish You Could

**Chapter 5: I Wish I Could, Don't You Wish You Could?**

11 PM

Tim's Living Room

Haley and Nathan sat in a half comfortable, half awkward silence.  
"Did Brooke leave with Rachel already?" asked Nathan, looking for something to talk about.  
"Um….no she shouldn't have. Rachel left early with Cooper. I do wonder where she is though. It's not like her to disappear from the party," replied Haley becoming concerned.  
"Well she did say that she needed to go to the bathroom."  
"That was almost half an hour ago. Maybe we should go check on her, you know make sure she's not passed out or anything," suggested Haley.  
"Alright, yeah."  
Haley and Nathan were making their way to the bathroom when Peyton called out to Haley.  
"Haley! Wait up! Haley!"  
"Peyton," sighed Haley, "I'm kinda in the middle of something, can't you wait a while?"  
"Just…come on it'll only take a little I promise."  
"You haven't exactly given me any reasons to listen to you, Peyton. And you haven't been a good friend either, which is funny because I started out as your friend before becoming Brooke's. Why should I listen to you?"  
"Haley," Nathan cut in, not wanting to stand and listen to Haley and Peyton bicker, "I'll go find…..um I'll go find the jacket, you just stay and talk to Peyton."  
"Well…if you're sure you can ensure the…um really expensive jacket is safe," said Haley.  
"You know I can," replied Nathan.

As Nathan was approaching the stairs to the second floor, he bumped into Lucas.  
"Hey man, you just go to the bathroom?"asked Nathan deciding to stay civil so that he could get answers.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"You seen Brooke? She said that she needed to go to the bathroom like twenty minutes ago."  
"Oh…um yeah actually. We kinda exchanged a few….._loud_ words about how I shouldn't be concerned with how many drinks she had. Then she stormed off towards the beach. I think she might've taken some vodka….."  
"What? You were hounding her about drinking too much and then you let an already drunk Brooke out to the beach were there's _open water_ with bottles of vodka?" hollered Nathan.  
"Dude, I see where I was wrong, but I was just going to get Peyton as backup to-"  
Nathan didn't wait to hear the rest of Lucas' sentence as he pushed him aside and ran quickly towards the beach.

:):)

The Beach

"Brooke!Brooke!" called out Nathan.  
He thought that Lucas still loved Brooke, but now he was seriously reconsidering his thoughts. Especially since he let a drunken Brooke out by the ocean. He ran along the beach searching for her.

After a few minutes he finally saw something on the other side of the pier.  
"Brooke! Brooke did you drink both bottles?"  
"N…na….Nate….h-h-hey," slurred Brooke barely able to say a word.  
"I'll take that as a yes," sighed Nathan, "Come on I'll take you home."  
"I….no..mom….a-an-daddd….hooomee," Brooke managed to say.  
"Alright, then I'll take you to my house. Dan is out of the country and Deb's trying rehab for a while."  
"Yea."  
Nathan picked up Brooke and grabbed her purse.  
"Luke…"Brooke suddenly said.  
"What? He left you here, why are you asking for him?" asked Nathan. Before he could get his answer though, Brooke fell asleep.

:):)

Nathan's House

Just as Nathan was carrying Brook in, she woke up.  
"Nate…I can walk myself. I'm like not even that drunk. You go back and hang with Haley," said Brooke.  
"Haley and I got our stuff solved, actually."  
"Really? Yay!" Brooke exclaimed as she clapped her hands.  
"But that's not the real problem….why'd you let Peyton and Luke get to you?"  
"They didn't."  
"Brooke…..come on you can tell me, we're like best friends."

After a long pause, Nathan thought that Brooke had fallen asleep.  
"Well alright then."  
"I still love him," blurted Brooke quietly.  
"…Well…..that's bad and good I guess…..You finally admitted that you still have feelings, but he's with Peyton. There's not much you can do…"  
"I could always pull a Peyton," scoffed Brooke.  
"You wouldn't….would you?"  
"I….but don't you ever wish that you could just run away?"  
"Sometimes, yeah….but things are fine here now so-"  
"Yet you still wish that sometimes."  
"Don't Brooke. You don't know what you're saying, you're drunk!"  
"I don't care. I don't plan on staying here and watching Luke and Peyton live their stupid happy lives."  
"Brooke….."  
"I'll leave tomorrow. Tell Hales if you want but no one else. I trust you Nate," said Brooke as she walked down the familiar hallways to the guest bedroom.

:):)

Haley's Car

"Peyton I _really_ have to go now!" said Haley as she got in her car.  
"Haley, just think about it, Chris is willing to start recording tomorrow! Just….stop by at least. It's legit too! Karen's helping me start up Tric!" called out Peyton.  
Just then, Haley's phone rang.  
"Thank god," muttered Haley as she waved to Peyton and drove off, "Hello?"  
"Hey Haley, it's me Nathan. I know we're not dating or anything so it's probably not good to call you this late but we're friends, so I thought-"  
"What's wrong Nathan?" asked Haley becoming worried.  
"Well I found Brooke and she was totally wasted, so I brought her to my house- Deb and Dan are gone- and she was saying how she wished that she could run away and then before I could tell what was happening, she was telling me that she was running away tomorrow!"  
"Well she _was _drunk….maybe she'll forget by the morning."  
"I know, I told her she was just drunk and didn't know what she was talking about but-"  
"Look, I'll come over and we can make sure she doesn't run away. I'll call Rachel too."  
"Alright sure...and Haley…thanks," said Nathan as he hung up.

:):)

Nathan's House

Ten minutes later, Haley and Rachel arrived at Nathan's house.

"Are you sure he's not just drunk as well and fabricating stories?" questioned Rachel, slightly down about the fact that Brooke had confided in Nathan instead of her, even if Rachel wasn't there and she was drunk.  
"I'm sure Rachel," Haley paused, "I wasn't aware that you knew what 'fabricating' meant" smirked Haley.  
"Ha-ha, come on let's go," smiled Rachel surprised that Haley could be funny.

When they reached the door, Nathan opened it with a worried look on his face, something uncommon for him.  
"Woah _Nate_! You are freaking R-I-C-H!" exclaimed Rachel as she stepped into the Scott household. "  
You passed," Rachel gestured to their surrounding, "a future of _this_ up Haley?"  
Haley blushed and rolled her eyes, "Glad to see that when Brooke is threatening to run away, and extremely drunk, you still manage to care about how much money Nathan has."  
Rachel ignored Haley and turned to Nathan.  
"I still don't think she said she'd run away, but take us to her," said Rachel.  
"I promised you she did," replied Nathan as he led Rachel and Haley to the guest bedroom.  
"Brookie, I'm _totally_ sorry for leavin' you, but you don't have to be such a drama queen and tell Nathan that you're gonna be ru-" Rachel stopped as she entered the now-empty room.  
"Jesus Rachel! Tell us when you're gonna stop!" exclaimed Haley as she ran into Rachel.  
"She's gone! She's not here!" shouted Rachel.  
"What? What are you talking about? Nathan, we told you to keep an eye on her!" Haley shouted.  
"I _did_! I have no idea how the hell she got out!

:):)

Somewhere Outside

4 AM

Brooke stumbled as she avoided the boulder at the intersection. Nathan had thought she was out cold when he went to answer the door, but she was really just pretending. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that it was getting cold, for it was winter, and she didn't have a coat. All Brooke wanted to do was just lay down and go to sleep. She noticed that she just _happened _to arrive at Lucas' front door. She didn't come on purpose. Really she didn't, and wouldn't go inside….but it was _so cold_ and she was tired, so she found herself walking up to his door and knocking.

:):)

Lucas' House

Lucas couldn't fall asleep, which was odd because it was 4 in the morning, and even though he'd gone to Tim's party, he'd usually be asleep, but today he couldn't fall asleep. He couldn't figure out _why _he couldn't fall asleep either. Just then he heard a knock on his door. Peyton should've been the first person he thought of, but he couldn't help but think of Brooke. He didn't know why. After all, he'd been really mean to her at Tim's, so when he opened the door he was surprised to see exactly who he thought of. Brooke.  
"Brooke?" asked Lucas, confused as to why she would be here, but at the same time happy.  
"It's cold," stated Brooke.  
"And you have no jacket. Why aren't you at Nathan's? Did something happen?"  
"He called Rach and Haley. When he went to let them in, I sneaked out."  
"Brooke…come inside, but I need to let them know you're ok."  
"Please don't…I'm so tired and cold. I don't want to go back there. Can't I just stay here?"  
"I….." Lucas paused, he wanted her to stay, really he did, but he knew that Peyton wouldn't be happy if she found out… "Yeah come one," answered Lucas, deciding that a petty fight with Peyton would be worth keeping Brooke safe from the cold.  
"Thanks," said Brooke as she gave him a smile and climbed into his bed.

Lucas was about to lay a comforter on the ground for himself, but Brooke spoke up.  
"You don't have to sleep on the floor. This is _your _bed, not mine."  
"Are you sure? I mean are you ok with that?"  
"Of course. It wouldn't be fair of me to take up the bed."

:):)

Lucas' House

10 AM

Peyton sighed as she pulled up to Lucas' house. She had called Haley twice and texted her. Peyton really needed to sign someone to Tric's opening night, and Haley wouldn't answer Peyton. On top of all of the Tric problems, Luke had been acting weird last night, so she'd decided to come surprise him. It was a good thing that Karen and Keith were away for the weekend. That way Peyton could cheer Lucas up with something like s-, Peyton's mouth dropped open, as she opened Lucas' door and all previous thoughts were forgotten.  
"Brooke?"

**A/N: I suck at updating. Sorry Happy Late Thanksgiving! here take a piece of pie as a peace offering for no updates for...what? a month+ or -? anyway, ~gives pumpkin pie~...and if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving...happy saturday! Unless it's sunday or friday where you live. Also the chapter names probably are stupid. I just got bored of seeing Chapter 1...Chapter 2...chapter...etc. so yeah. Oh and I'd like to know if there's anyone actually reading this story so...i wouldn't normally ask... but ...review? Plus I'd like to know if i totally suck too.**


	6. For You I Guess I Will

**A/N: Wow time goes by so fast. It feels like I only just updated a few days ago. Obviously not thought. Thank you very much dianehermans for sending me a pm since you couldn't review. BTW you were the only one who said anything at all…..so who knows maybe you're the only one reading, but oh well that's ok. I finished writing this today cause yesterday I already did all my homework since I was totally snowed in….it was super windy and snowing like all day. And right now it's probably like 5 degrees outside, and it snowed like a foot. Totally normal here I guess…:/. Anyway enjoy! Also just saying sorry for the cheesiness/childness of the sound effects….I couldn't figure out another way to describe the doorbell or a phone or something….yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone….and I don't own the Lupus Foundation either. It's real by the way. They've called my house before.**

**Chapter 6: For You I Guess I Will**

_Peyton really needed to sign someone to Tric's opening night and Haley wouldn't answer Peyton. On top of all of the Tric problems, Luke had been acting weird last night, so she'd decided to come surprise him. It was a good thing that Karen and Keith were away for the weekend. That way Peyton could cheer Lucas up with something like s- Peyton's mouth dropped open. _

"_Brooke?"_

Lucas' House

10 AM

Brooke groaned. Who would shout at her so early? The minute she opened her eyes and saw where she was, or rather _who she was with_, gave her the answer. Brooke quickly jumped out of the bed.

"Peyton….it's not-I"  
"Nothing happened Peyton. We didn't do anything. She just turned up with no jacket in the freezing cold!" said Lucas.  
"Yeah and I bet she just had nowhere to go, huh? What about her house where both her parents are? What about Nathan's house? Or Haley's? Or Rachel's? She had plenty of places!" shouted Peyton.  
"Both my parents? You know how they are, Peyton!"  
"I know you complain about your mom all the time, but at least she's alive!"  
"Peyton….maybe you should-" Lucas tried to say.  
"I should what? Get drunk and go to Nathan's house? Be just like _Brooke?_"  
"Why are you even so mad? I mean at least I didn't **kiss** him like you did!"  
"And I'm sorry for that!"  
"If you were, then you wouldn't be so….so _mean_!"  
"Well maybe if you weren't such as bitch then I'd be nicer!"  
"Peyton…" started Lucas.  
"Whatever. Thank you, Lucas." said Brooke as she stormed out the door.

:):)

Nathan's House

10:45 AM

Nathan, Haley, and Rachel were all sitting in the living room waiting for Brooke to call.  
"This is pointless!" said Rachel as she threw her hands up, "We should be out looking for her! Not sitting here like a bunch of lazy dumbasses!"  
"Rachel, calm down," said Haley.  
"Calm down? Tutor-girl, maybe you were friends with Peyton first but to me she was always a home-wrecker."  
"….what does Peyton have to do with this?" asked a confused Haley.  
"For all we know, she could be kicking the f-"  
"Ok we get it Rachel."  
"Just trust me, she'll talk if she wants, but if she doesn't, then searching for her will just make her avoid us," interrupted Nathan.  
"And you would know because you two are just the _best_ of friends!" replied Rachel in a sarcastic tone.  
Just then the phone rang. Nathan and Rachel both dove for the phone, but in the end Nathan got to it first.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, this is the Lupus Foundation. We have a donat-" Nathan hung up.  
"Why'd you hang up?" asked Haley.  
"Some frickin Loopers Fountain," muttered Nathan.  
"Oh!" cried out Rachel in frustration, "They suck! I swear they call like every freakin' day!"  
"They've never called me," said Haley.  
"_Duh._ You're like poor," replied Rachel.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Just speakin' the truth tutor-girl."  
"Being richer than me does not mean you're better than me! Who do you think you are? You-"  
"Ah-ah let's not spoil tutor-girl's no swearing record," taunted Rachel.  
"How do you know I never swore? You're just a stupid little w-"  
"Your mouth moves, but no words come out!"  
"Ok enough! We're waiting for Brooke, not talking about money," intervened Nathan.  
"Speaking of _you _it's stupid to think that Brooke will just-" began Rachel.  
Ding Dong, went the doorbell. Nathan got up to go get the door.  
"Hey…."greeted Brooke.  
"Hey BROOKE," Nathan grinned, making sure Rachel would be able to hear him.  
Brooke and Nathan walked to the living room, and were greeted by a surprised Rachel.  
"…..b-brooke….you came on your own…" stated a discouraged Rachel.  
She thought that she knew Brooke better than Nathan, but now she was making mental plans to hang out with Brooke more.  
"Yes it is Brooke," replied a smug Nathan.  
"Yeah…it's me…"said a confused Brooke.  
"So where were you?" asked Haley.  
"Um…out."  
"Out _where_?" pressed Rachel.  
"Who's hungry? Huh? How 'bout some breakfast at Karen's?" said a grinning Nathan.  
"What? Scott are you-" exclaimed Rachel.  
"Rachel just calm down, I'm sure-" tried Haley.  
"Yeah let's go," agreed Brooke.  
"Ah-bu-but….what?" sputtered Rachel as Brooke and Haley walked outside.  
"_And you know because you two are just the __**best**__ of friends," _mocked Nathan in a falsetto voice, as he walked past Rachel with a smirk on his face.  
"Don't get too smug. I'm still a much better friend to her. You can't just ignore what happened," hissed Rachel.  
"Whatever you say, Gatina," replied Nathan in an arrogant tone.

:):)

Tric

11 AM

"Can I get another one?" Peyton called out to the first official Tric bartender, Chase.  
"No, don't give her another one Chase," spoke Karen as she entered the soon-to-be-opened club.  
"Karen! I wasn't expecting you until the afternoon," said Peyton, glancing at her watch.  
"Obviously not," replied Karen as she looked at Peyton in a disappointed way, "I know that it's hard for you to have your dad gone all the time, but I can't help you fund Tric if you come her drinking all the time."  
"No! No, Karen it's not like that," Peyton shook her head vigorously as if that would help sober her up. She'd had at least five drinks, "It's just….some things happened this morning."  
"Some things…..concerning Lucas?"  
"I…n-…how did you know?"  
"I got home this morning."  
"Oh…I-uh-I didn't see your car…I thought your flight was at one."  
"Well since Tric is opening tonight, I thought that I'd get an earlier flight. Do you want to tell me exactly what happened?"  
"I…well the other night, actually last night, we went to a party at Tim's….and after that he was kinda out of it when I left, so I thought that I'd go drop by this morning, and then-..then…Brooke was there!"  
Karen raised her eyebrows, "I'm sure nothing happened. Brooke must've been there for some other reason."  
"They're not even friends! And she was in the _bed_ with him!"  
_Ring Ring Ring_ went Karen's phone.  
"I'm sorry but I have to take this," said Karen, pointing to her cell phone, "I'll be back a little earlier than 3 to help set the opening up."  
"I….oh um. Sure. Cool," stammered Peyton wondering why Karen didn't talk to her about Lucas.

:):)

Karen's Café

11:30 AM

Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Rachel walked into Karen's Café.  
"Hi," smiled Kayti a new waitress, "Can I help you?"  
"Hey, Kayti," said Haley as she walked in front of the other three friends.  
"Oh! Hey Haley! Do you guys want a table, the counter, or a booth?"  
"We'll have a booth."  
"By the kitchen preferably!" piped in Brooke.  
"Okay sure, right over here."  
Brooke breathed in the smell of Karen's Café. Tree Hill was a small town, but only Karen's Café had the true feeling of a small town diner. Haley and Kayti had met while Haley was working at Karen's Café, so if Haley asked for a booth, and one of her friends asked for it by the kitchen, Brooke knew Kayti would give them one.  
Nathan and Haley slid into one side, while Brooke and Rachel slid in on the other, as Kayti handed them menus.  
"Tori will be over soon. Just tell me if any of ya'll need anything," said Kayti with a smile and wave.  
"Mmm, Hales I totally love that you worked here and can get us kitchen booths. The smell is absolutely _fabulous._  
Haley and Rachel smiled, even if they both didn't agree with Nathan letting Brooke keep her thoughts to herself, they both loved it when she was happy.  
"Brooke it's not that big a deal. I'm sure if you requested it they'd give you it," replied Haley.  
Brooke shrugged, "I know."

"Hey guys I'm Victoria, how can I help you?" asked the new waitress Victoria, while snapping her gum.  
"I'll have a large," _snap_, "um a large coffee and-" _snap_, "a uh stack of pancakes, and," _snap_, "an apple cinnamon muffin," said Nathan.  
"I'll have a large hot chocolate with marshmallows. Um a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, a cinnamon roll, hmmm,"  
_snap snap_  
"Stop snapping your gum!" muttered Rachel.  
"What's that?" _snap_, asked Victoria turning to Rachel.  
"Nothing. I was just telling Haley she should get a muffin instead of French toast sticks," Rachel fake-smiled.  
_Snap_, "Mkay. You gonna finish ordering?" _snap snap. _  
"Oh um yeah," replied Brooke, "I'll also have some chicken noodle soup. Oh and some French toast sticks too." _snap.  
_"You?" _snap_, Victoria asked Rachel.  
"Large coffee with cream and sugar," _snap, _"stack of blueberry pancakes, and scrambled eggs," _snap_, "wait I also want bacon and a sugar cookie." _Snap. _  
"K. How bout you?" asked Victoria, pointing to Haley. _Snap. _  
"I'll have a cup of green tea, a stack of chocolate-chip pancakes," _snap snap, _"and a scone. Oh and a banana-nut muffin." _snap. _  
"Mkay. It'll come later," _snap snap.  
_"God could she not snap her gum?" asked Rachel the minute Victoria left.  
"Rachel I'm sure it's just a bad habit," explained Haley.

-20 Minutes-

"Where in the heck is our food?" asked Rachel.  
"Maybe she had to go to hell to get yours. After all, you're kind of a bitch," said Nathan.  
"Yeah? Well at least-" _snap.  
_"Here's your food," _snap.  
_"Could you maybe not snap your gum anymore?" asked Rachel. Politely even.  
Victoria paused. _Snap, _"It's habit."  
"Well it's seriously getting on my nerves and it's definitely gross." _Snap snap. _  
"Got a problem with it?" _Snap.  
_"Whatever."  
_Snap snap._

:):)

Karen's Café

12 Noon

Karen locked the doors of her silver BMW. It was way out of her affordability range, but it didn't matter. She didn't buy it. It was a suck-up gift from Peyton. She felt bad accepting it and calling it a suck-up gift, but that was definitely what it was. Karen was glad that Kayti had called her. It was a welcome distraction from hearing Peyton's sob-story. She hated to be mean, really she did, but Peyton just was not her cup of tea. Kayti had said that Tori had been giving attitude to customers. Truthfully, the only reason Tori was even working at the Café was because Karen owed Laurali, Tori's mom, a favor. She walked into the Café and was surprised to see Brooke, Nathan, Haley, and Rachel. It seemed like Rachel was mad at Tori. Karen was about to go intervene when she heard that a different table needed help.

"Rachel, just let it go."  
"No, Brooke it's disgusting, an-"  
"Wait you're Brooke?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Like Brooke _Davis?"_  
"Yeah…why?"  
"Dude you're such a slut!"  
"Excuse me?"  
Karen stopped cleaning the counter, and was about to walk over to the table.  
"This blonde curly-haired chick came in this morning. She was sitting at the counter all sad, so I played bartender and she said that a Brooke Davis was in her boyfriend's bed this morning. Then she set off. To a real bar, I bet."  
_Silence. _"Hey look! She doesn't have to snap her gum…" said Rachel.  
"You don't know the whole story. Thanks for the food. We'll talk if we need anything else," intervened Nathan.  
"Whatevs," _snap, _"Just sayin'" Tori left.  
Karen decided to go over there now.  
"Hey guys," greeted Karen.  
Brooke and Nathan looked up. Haley had gone to the bathroom, and Rachel just didn't care who it was.  
"Karen! You're back early!" said Brooke, wondering if Karen had seen the whole thing with Tori.  
"Hey Karen," greeted Nathan through a bite of his muffin, "Good muffins."  
"Brooke, can I talk to you?" asked Karen.  
"Um…yeah sure."  
Karen and Brooke walked over to the side of the counter.  
"I saw Peyton this morning."  
"Oh! Cool! I haven't seen her since last night," there was still a chance Karen hadn't heard, right?  
"I was here during Tori's outbreak."  
_Nope. No chance. _  
"….so you heard. Well Nathan was right Tori doesn't know the whole story, and whatever Peyton thinks, she's wrong."  
"That's what I thought. What _did_ happen?"  
"Look, I know you want to know because he's your son, and I would totally tell you because you're the closest thing to a real mom I have, but I just….just know that nothing happened. Peyton was overreacting. Drunk or not, I wouldn't do that."  
"I understand Brooke, but don't let this get to you too bad."  
"Thanks Karen," smiled Brooke as she walked back to the booth.  
"Hey, what'd she want?" asked Nathan.  
"Oh nothing. Where's Haley? I think we should go now. I wanna go home. My parents left for Cabo this morning."  
"Uh-but you barely touched your food…" observed Rachel.  
"Kayti! Can we pack this up?" called Brooke  
"Oh yes sure," replied Kayti.  
"Hey guys, why haven't you eaten?" asked Haley as she wiped her hands on a napkin.  
"According to Brooke, we're leaving," explained Rachel.

:):)

Nathan's Car

12:15 PM

"So who's closest?" asked Nathan.  
"I'm down the street, and Rachel is in that new area, by Tim's house," said Haley.  
"Stalker much, tutor-girl?"  
Haley turned and faced Rachel, "I picked you up last night."  
"Chill, I know. I was just joking."  
"This is me. Bye Rachel, Brooke," Haley hugged Nathan, "bye."  
"See ya, Hales," said Nathan as he closed the passenger door.  
"Bye Hales"  
"Later Tutor-girl."  
"Finally, no more arguing." said Brooke.  
"Oh don't be too sure. The asshole in front might say something," replied Rachel.  
"Don't even, Gatina," warned Nathan.  
"Why not, Scott? Afraid you can't take it?"  
"Nope, just concerned that your _feelings_ might get hurt.  
"Oh look there's your house now, Rach! Bye! See ya Monday!" interrupted Brooke, eager for the fighting to stop.  
"Oh yeah. Don't think this isn't over Scott."  
"Wouldn't dream of it."  
"Later Brookie!" said Rachel as she shut the door.  
Brooke crawled up to the passenger seat.  
"I wanna leave."  
"Well yeah that's why we're not at the Café anymore."  
"No. I mean Tree Hill."  
"Wait what?" Nathan pulled over to the side of the read and turned to face Brooke, "Where is this coming from?"  
"Um. Yesterday after Tim's party I told you so-"  
"But you were just kidding right? And this morning….I mean why are you telling me?"  
"Because I know you won't tell anyone else. And besides, I don't want to take off with no one knowing, and be assumed dead."  
Nathan ran his hands through his hair and sighed.  
"Fine, if you're set on running away Brooke, then I'm coming too."  
"Nate….I'm not asking you to, I'm just saying I want to and I think I will."  
"Well I'm coming."  
"Nate-"  
"We'll stop at your place first and then we can stop at mine."  
"Thanks, really. I know it's probably weird that I want to ru-"  
"It's ok Brooke. Your, as cheesy as it sounds, like my best friend, B.

:):)

Brooke's House

"I'll be right out."  
"Ok sure. No rush," Nathan waited until Brooke was completely out of sight before pulling out his cell phone.  
"Hey Nathan what's up?" greeted Haley.  
"So listen Brooke wants to run away and since she's got it in her head I'm gonna go with her. I'm tellin you cause I don't want you to think I just left, and I want _someone_ to know. I can like send you secret agent-ish texts about where we are or something," spilled Nathan.  
"I-whoa…I'm…I'm glad you told me, but….are you sure you can't just stop here?"  
"No, believe me I tried."  
"Ok well…"  
"Look she's getting out of her house so I can't talk anymore, but whatever you do, _don't tell anyone."_  
"I promise I won't. Bye Nathan."  
"Bye Ha-Deb," Nathan corrected himself as Brooke slipped in the car.  
"Why was Deb calling?"  
"She wanted to tell me that she and Dan were going to Europe to 'escape some troubles'," Nathan said, recalling a note on his door that he found yesterday.  
"Oh. So are we gonna stop at your place?"  
"Yeah, sure."

:):)

Nathan's House

"So I'll just get some clothes, food, and money I guess."  
"Ok sure. I'll wait here."  
Nathan walked into his house and was surprised to see Lucas in the living room.  
"Uh what are you doing here? How did you get in here?" questioned Nathan.  
"Oh um the back door was unlocked. I just wanted to tell you that last night when Brooke ran from here-"  
"How did you know?" interrupted Nathan.  
"Would you let me finish?"  
"Yeah keep talkin'," replied Nathan as he began to find a bag.  
"So Brooke came to my door, and she asked if she could stay. She said that she snuck out when you went to open the door for Rachel and Haley. I told her that I should call you and let you know where she was, but she asked me not to and so she just stayed, but then Peyton showed up this morning."  
"So you came to say it wasn't your fault huh?"  
"No! I came to tell you where Brooke was last night."  
"Ok well thanks," Nathan said as he threw some clothes into his bag.  
"Hey man where are you going?"  
_Oh shit. Why did he start packing?_ "Oh I'm just…donating some stuff. Deb's been hounding me. It makes them 'look good'"  
"Oh well I guess I'll be going now," said Lucas with some suspicion as he headed towards the front door.  
"Oh hey dud, take the back. Y'know the whole Dan thing. We've got cameras in the front."  
"Alright then."  
"Yeah."  
Nathan made sure that Lucas was gone, and then started getting money, food, and the rest of his clothes.

:):)

Nathan's Car

"Ok so I got everything."  
"Are you sure you want to run away? I mean you don't have to come with me."  
"It's cool. So, where to?"

_**Please review? Pleassee pleassee **_


	7. Duke

A/N: I am SO terrible. It's just that I didn't realize anyone actually was still reading this story, so there really wasn't a time limit in my head and then added to Christmas vacation (oh man I really haven't updated in FOREVER!), meetings for school, speech meets, YIG, and some other crap I just haven't gotten to actually typing and updating…..:( Sorry! But thank you dianehermans for like giving me a "wake up call" I guess. Although I didn't forget about this, I just kinda thought I could like slack ya know? Oh and one last thing, there will be some Leyton because I don't want this to be another Brucas story where Lucas just kinda ditches Peyton. Oh and Peyton's slightly less bitchy in this chapter, which was not on purpose and then I realized I HATE HER SHE must be a bitch. So then I made her a little more mean. I wanted to update yesterday, but I didn't type fast enough before I had to go to sleep :P. And also this wasn't written until I started typing this meaning that I had like no ideas and almost went on break from it. But I didn't so yay.

Disclaimer: IIIII don'tttttttttt ownnnnnnnn OTH or Brooke. Or Luke. Or Nate. Or Peyton. But I do own Matt and Zack and those other guys that you don't recognize.

**Chapter 7:**

Nathan's Car

3:03AM

"Brooke, can we stop? Or at least trade?"  
_Silence.  
_"Ok we're stopping I guess," sighed Nathan.  
They had been driving for six hours and had already gotten lost almost seven times. Nathan suggested that they go to Durham, and Brooke had agreed. Nathan turned into a Hyatt. Brooke probably would've insisted that they find somewhere more five-starish, but she was asleep so he didn't have to deal with her.  
"Alright, don't move," Nathan said more for his own benefit.  
He walked into the Hyatt and glanced at the car.  
"Can I help you?" asked the man at the front desk.  
"Yeah can I get-" Nathan was about to say one room, but he didn't know if Brooke would protest, wanting to have her own so that she could have privacy (code for using the bathroom as long as she'd like).  
"Well?" questioned the man.  
"One room for one night please," decided Nathan.  
"Alright. Name please."  
"Na-Mark….Ronaldton," changing his name would make him harder to find.  
"Just you?"  
"Oh no. There's my friend too, but we'll share a room."  
"I need your friend's name as well."  
"Oh. Uh Kassidy….Fluster."  
"Ok Room 3268. It's on the third floor, there's a breakfast included in this," he pointed to a piece of paper, "package and checkout by 12:00 PM tomorrow."  
"Uh, I'll have the package thing. How much is it?"  
"$185.99."  
"Oh…" Nathan was surprised that it cost so much for one night. But he had never really been to a hotel that he paid for himself, so he didn't have a price in mind. Nathan handed over a Visa giftcard. Dan had plenty laying around the house for whenever he wanted his purchases to be untraceable. Nathan had taken them all. Unlike a credit card, his name wasn't attached to them.  
"Here you are sir."  
"Thanks."  
Nathan took the keycard from the man and walked toward the door.

When he got to the car, he saw that Brooke had woken up and started playing with the radio.  
"Hey you're up."  
"Did you pay for the room yet?"  
"Yeah," Nathan waited for her to start complaining.  
When she didn't, he gave her a look.  
"What?" asked Brooke.  
"I-no it's just…do you know where we are?"  
"Oh yeah the Hyatt somewhere on the way to Duke. How many times have we gotten lost anyway?"  
"Yeah you're right. We've gotten lost like seven times. I just thought that you'd complain."  
Brooke sighed and turned the radio off, "I know we can't stay at the best places ever. We _ran away_. I'm not stupid."  
"Ok I know. But still. Come on let's go," Nathan said as he grabbed a duffel bag from the backseat, "By the way, I'm Mark and you're Kassidy, in case the desk guy asks," he said as he walked towards the entrance.  
"Wait, what?" shrieked Brooke as she struggled to pull out a suitcase.  
Nathan spun around, "Well we can't just walk around giving our real names. That's like telling people back in Tree Hill where we are!"  
"Couldn't you have chosen prettier names? How bland are those?"  
"They were off the top of my head!" defended Nathan as he helped Brooke take out the suitcase.  
"Fine. Let's go."

:):)

Hyatt

3:30 AM

Brooke walked into the Hyatt before Nathan and examined the lobby. It wasn't as bad as she expected. Especially since what she expected was linoleum floors and couches from 1921 so worn out that if you touched them, they'd break.  
"Not what you thought, huh?" asked Nathan as he walked in.  
"Nope…" Brooke relented.  
"Well I'm exhausted, so let's go."  
"But I'm hungry."  
Nathan groaned, "Brooke….."  
"Hey! I can't help it if I'm a growing girl in need of food!"  
"Fine. Let's go put our stuff away first though."  
"Ok!"  
The two friends walked past the front desk and pressed the button for the third floor on the elevator.  
"Ok so find 3268," instructed Nathan.  
Brooke stepped in front of Nathan and pointed to a room to the left of them.  
"Here it is!"  
"Alright. Here's the key," replied Nathan.  
Brooke pushed the door open and dropped onto one of the two double beds.  
"And here I thought she'd check out the bathroom first," muttered Nathan.  
"What's that?" asked Brooke.  
"Nothing!" called Nathan as he rolled in Brooke's suitcase and walked past the bathroom which was opposite the closet.  
"You're not still hungry are you?:  
"Well…now that you mention it, not really. But I'm _so_ tired."  
"Great. I am. So whatever you do, keep it quiet."  
"Gosh no need to be so crabby Nate. Or _Mark."_  
"Whatever," replied Nathan as he stuck his tongue out at her and dropped onto the other bed.  
Brooke huffed, "Fine. I'll sleep too."  
Nathan waited until he was 100% sure that Brooke was asleep before pulling out his phone. He'd gotten a new one with his own money and plan so that Dan or Deb couldn't track his phone. He'd promised Haley he would keep in touch and that was how he planned to.  
To: Haley James

Lost a few times. Whitey's last.

-N

:):)

Tree Hill High

8AM

"Hey Haley!" called out Peyton from across the quad.  
"Oh Peyton, hey," greeted Haley.  
"You never got back to me about the whole Tric thing."  
"Oh um sure I'll think about it."  
"Well you don't _have_ to sign to the record dealios, but could you maybe at least sing for opening night tonight?  
"I….yeah sure," relented Haley. She didn't _really_ feel like singing in front of people, after all stage fright was something she had, but Peyton was still kind of her friend.  
"Ok cool!"  
"Yeah, Bye!"  
"Yup!" Peyton walked off to her locker.  
"Ha-ley…"said Rachel in a scolding tone.  
"Rachel…"  
"You talked to Peyton. And you agreed!"  
"You know it's not nice to eavesdrop," Haley replied as she and Rachel started walking towards the hallways.  
"I wasn't _eavesdropping_ I was 'gathering info' for homework."  
Haley rolled her eyes, "Sure."  
"Hey where's Brooke?"  
Haley froze. She hadn't realized that people would probably be wondering where Brooke was and Nathan too, "What?"  
"Hey now she's not a stranger. Ya know, B. Davis? Where is she?"  
"Um hold on. I need to check my phone because I think my mom called me."  
"Sure. But do you know where Brooke is? Cause there's this really cute dress and-"  
"Nope. I didn't see her after going to Karen's Café, but I think she said something about her parents."  
Haley took out her phone and looked at a new text message from Nathan.  
"Oh. Well I wonder where they dragged her this time. Last time they-"  
"Durham," Haley accidentally said as she figured out the clue from Nathan.  
"Sheesh tutor-girl you have got to stop cutting me off! But what about Durham?"  
"Oh….I kind of want to go to Durham and um see some of Jake's friends from Duke that he always talks about."  
"Cool! We should totally go! And call Brooke to meet us, it would be so fun."  
"Um you know I don't think so, I have to sing at Tric so it really wouldn't-"  
"Right, your deal with the devil."

:):)

Hyatt

8AM

"Come on Brooke! Let's go!" Nathan exclaimed as he pounded on the bathroom door.  
"Ok ok, just a minute!"  
"It's been more than just a few minutes," Nathan muttered.  
"What?" Brooke asked as she flung open the door.  
"Oh, nothing. Come on I thought that you wanted to get to Duke."  
"But I haven't even done my hair!"  
Nathan glanced at her perfectly blow-dried hair.  
"What do you mean? It looks fine."  
Brooke huffed, "See? It looks _fine._ Not stunning."  
Nathan rolled his eyes, "Ok it looks stunning. Can we go?"  
"Fine."

:):)

Nathan's Car

8:45AM

Forty-five minutes later, they were finally checked out and in the car. Brooke was still whining about her hair, and now her makeup too. Nathan couldn't figure out why she was, especially since as far as he saw, she'd already dried her hair and put on some of the black stuff that goes on eyelashes.  
"Stop fussing around, you're gonna poke your eyes out and if we go to a hospital our cover will be blown."  
"Hey, you're the one who's in such a hurry to get to Duke."  
"Well maybe if you didn't take so long to shower you'd be ready."  
This was how the rest of the way to Duke was. Brooke would keep coming with clever responses and Nathan the same.

Four hours later, they finally found Duke.  
"Finally!" exclaimed Brooke.  
"Ok so here we're Brooke and Nathan."  
"But won't word get around or something? I mean-"  
Nathan interrupted, "I have some friends here, and unlike your friends here, they know me by Nathan, but all they know is that I'm Nathan, I'm in high school, and I hate my dad. They don't know my last name or if I have any siblings. So you're Brooke, my sister and our last name is Kensilla," explained Nathan as he parked outside of a fraternity.  
"That takes care of _your_ friends. What about mine who, by the way, actually know me as Brooke Davis," Brooke paused, "Well some of them anyway."  
"Fine. Then you just look like Brooke Davis," Nathan said as he got out of the car.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you."

:):)

Pi Kappa Alpha House

Brooke followed Nathan up the stairs to a fraternity house. The lawn was littered with plastic red cups, probably remnants of last night's party. Brooke carefully stepped over a floaty ring covered with whipped cream. Nathan seemed to be indifferent to the mess.  
"Please tell me that we're not actually staying here," Brooke said as they passed a tree with toilet paper strung through it.  
"Yeah we are, and I know it looks like a crappy mess, but it's not usually like this."  
Brooke and Nathan reached the door and Nathan kicked it open.  
"They just keep it unlocked?" asked Brooke.  
"Yeah. Why not?" shrugged Nathan.  
"Yo Zack check the door," yelled a voice from a room to the left.  
A minute later, a boy with blue eyes and disheveled blonde hair popped out from behind a large pole.  
"Nathan? Guys guess who's here!" hollered the boy.  
The sound of footsteps was heard and a few boys appeared.  
"Yo my man Nate! Long time no see!" a boy with green eyes and black hair greeted as he slapped Nathan on the back in a somewhat hug.  
There were more welcoming shouts and hugs before the blond-haired boy from before noticed Brooke.  
"Who's this?" he questioned.  
Nathan looked over. In the commotion, he nearly forgot that he and Brooke had just run away and had an image to keep.  
"Oh this is my sister Brooke. Brooke meet Zack."  
"Nice to meet ya Brooke. Your bro is awesome," grinned Zack.  
"Where's Matt?" questioned Nathan before Brooke had a chance to say anything to Zack.  
"Oh he's um…I think…well he was in the game room earlier. I'm not sure if he's still there."  
"Ok thanks. Come on Brooke."  
"How long you gonna be here, man?" asked Antony, a tan-skinned, dark-haired boy who had just arrived.  
"I don't know yet dude. Good seein' you again," Nathan answered.

:):)

Pi Kappa Alpha House, Game Room

Nathan and Brooke made their way to the game room. It was no easy feat, especially since almost everyone in the house had come to the foyer to greet Nathan. Apparently he was well-liked here.  
"Matt?" Nathan spoke through the closed door.  
"Come in!" a voice answered.  
Nathan pushed open the door and they both stepped in. The "Game Room", as everyone called it, was indeed a game room. The house had every game any boy would ever want. These were all obtained from money that should have gone to pledge education. Who really cared about that anyway?  
"The door is always open you know I mean-" Matt stopped as he turned and saw Nathan, "Nate! What brings you to this old place?"  
"Um sudden road trip with my sister," Nathan said as he gestured towards Brooke.  
"Well hell-o there. Chris is going to be ecstatic that there's a girl in the house. I assume you need a place to stay?"  
"You know me well."  
"Um, who are you exactly?" interrupted Brooke.  
"Oh! I," paused Matt, "am Matt Gigandet. That's je-gan-day," he grinned.  
"Oh. I'm Brooke."  
"Yeah, I heard," Matt turned back to Nathan, "So how long are we talkin'?"  
"Uh…" Nathan looked at Brooke. They hadn't actually thought about that.  
"Um. We don't know yet. Just blowing off some steam from our parents ya know?" Brooke improvised.  
"Well that's great!" clapped Matt, "You know what they say, the longer the merrier!"  
"Actually I think it's-"  
"Whatever. Nathan can room with me, and Brooke can have the spare room."  
"Thanks bro," Nathan replied.  
"It's cool man, I owe you anyway from that whole Peyton-"  
Nathan cut him off, "Uh, yeah I'm kinda hungry do you have any food? Brooke-"  
"Wait, what about Peyton?" Brooke asked.  
"I'd actually rather not say, I mean it was a mistake an-"  
"Aren't you hungry Brooke?" Nathan interrupted.  
"He's telling me something ok? Let him finish."  
"Well I mean there's not much to say," shrugged Matt.  
"What happened? Why do you owe Nathan?"  
"Fine, since you're his sister I'll tell you. So I went to visit good ol' Nathan and I was only just a _little_ drunk. I mean I was sober enough to find his house, and man it's hard to find!"  
"It is, isn't it?" Nathan agreed in a last-ditch attempt to get Matt to keep his mouth shut.  
"Continue," Brooke said.  
"So I was basically totally sober and I was at Nathan's. Then we went to some party. It was at like this kid Tim's house. I only had like five drinks there, and I'm not a lightweight either, so I still wasn't all that drunk. Then this blonde, who I later learned was Peyton, came and challenged me to a game of beer pong. I, of course, lost since I wasn't on home turf. Ya know? Home advantage for her. So by now I was totally drunk and it was totally her fault I mean-"  
"Just get to the end," interrupted Nathan. By now he had accepted that he wouldn't be able to stop Matt.  
"Chill I'm getting there. So then we were like totally drunk, her fault one hundred percent, and basically we slept together."  
"Then he found out Peyton was dating Lucas. So he owes me cause I didn't tell anyone," finished off Nathan.  
"But you know you're welcome even if I didn't owe you."  
"How long ago was this?" asked Brooke.  
"Like um…well I don't know. Maybe three, four weeks ago?"  
Brooke paused. Three weeks ago, Peyton and Lucas were together? As far as Brooke knew, and she knew herself pretty well, three weeks ago Lucas was still with her. If Matt thought that Peyton and Lucas were together, then someone must've told him…but who told him? Nathan? Brooke looked at him.  
"Brooke," began Nathan.  
"It was you. You told him Luke was with Peyton. Didn't you?"  
"Yeah but-"  
Brooke cut him off, "But what? Lucas asked you to? You're not even _friends._"  
"We kinda are now…but I thought you guys broke up already, I mean like two days before that I saw them-" Nathan stopped abruptly. Brooke probably wouldn't want to know what he knew. Then again, Brooke would probably pry it out of him.  
"You saw them what?" Brooke asked.  
"I…I um I saw them making out at the mall and the library."  
"Um…why does that even matter?" Matt who, up until now had watched in confusion, asked.  
"Why does it matter? It matters because three weeks ago Lucas was _my_ boyfriend," Brooke answered, her anger evident.  
"So…that means Peyton was single?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah she was," said Nathan.  
"And this whole time I was feeling guilty…wow. But I'm sorry for you Brooke."  
"I…um I'm gonna go find some water," said Brooke as she left the room quickly.  
"I'm gonna try and follow her so she doesn't do anything stupid ok? See you in a while Matt."  
"Yeah cool. Come play some games later Nate. Oh and tell Brooke sorry for me."  
"Will do, man"

:):)

Duke University

As soon as Brooke got out of the fraternity house, she started on her mission to find a payphone. It took her a while, but she finally found one by the library. Brooke didn't think before calling the familiar number.  
"Hello?" answered Haley.  
"Hey Hales, it's me Brooke."  
Haley was surprised that Nathan had told Brooke that she knew where they were, let alone allow Brooke to call her.  
"Brooke! Nathan told you that I know?"  
"Told you that I know what?" Brooke asked coming to her senses finally and realizing that she shouldn't have called Haley.  
"You know the whole running away thing? You don't have to pretend, I'm in my car no one can hear our conversation."  
"Wait, you know?" Brooke exclaimed.  
_Uh oh._ Maybe Nathan didn't tell her.  
"Um…Nathan told me." Nathan was going to be so mad.  
"Great. He betrayed me twice in less than a month. Great idea to let him come," Brooke ranted in an angry voice.  
"Brooke I'm sorry I-"  
"No Hales I'm not mad at you. Just Nathan. I trust you; I know that you won't tell anyone."  
"I'm really sorry anyway. But why did you call me when you didn't even know that I knew about you guys running away?"  
"Oh…um I just need someone to talk to."  
"About what?"  
"Well…like two weeks ago did you see Nathan's friend?"  
"Matt Gigandet? The one with dark hair and blue eyes?"  
"Yeah, it's actually pronounced je-gan-day by the way. Well anyway he was there when I was still with Luke right?"  
"Mhm, I think so why?"  
"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see why it was that I never met him, but I guess I was with Luke a lot so that's probably why."  
Haley didn't believe Brooke, but if there was anything she had learned from Rachel (learning from Rachel? Shocking right?) it was that if Brooke didn't want to tell you something, then you shouldn't pry.  
"Hales, I gotta go now. Miss you!"  
"Oh bye Brooke!"  
The fact that Matt's time estimate was correct made Brooke angrier. Now there was no doubt that Lucas had cheated on her not twice, but three times. Before thinking, she reached out and dialed Lucas' number.  
"Hello?"  
"Lu-"  
"Get off the phone! Come hereee," giggled Peyton in the background.  
"Sorry I think I got the wrong number," Brooke said as she quickly hung up.

:):)

Pi Kappa Alpha House

Nathan plopped down on the couch. He'd looked for Brooke all over the house and still couldn't find her. He decided to stop though, because he knew that if she didn't want to be found, then she wouldn't be found. She would be safe anyway. Duke wasn't _that_ big.  
"What's up Nate?" Zack asked as he sat down next to Nathan.  
"Not much. I was lookin' for Brooke but I gave up."  
"You never said that you had a sister before. Why didn't you tell us/"  
"I just didn't think it was important," Nathan shrugged.  
Zack looked at Nathan, "Is she really your sister?"  
"W-what? Of course she is."  
"Nate you can tell me if she isn't. Y'know I'm the same age as you. I won't judge. All I did was skip a grade."  
"How old you are doesn't matter to me. She is my sister."  
"Ok, ok chill. It's just that I thought that I saw her around before and her last name was Davis. Not Scott."  
"I've heard of Brooke Davis too. Trust me, that's not my sister. Brooke _Davis _I mean."  
"Ok," Zack said with doubt in his voice.  
"So, let's do something fun tonight," exclaimed Matt as he entered the room.  
"What are you talking about?" questioned Zack, "Don't we do something fun _every_ night?"  
"Yeah, but let's do something extra fun to celebrate Nathan and his sister being here."  
"You just want an excuse to go to a different bar," mumbled a dark-haired boy.  
"What was that Stephen?" asked Matt.  
"Huh? Oh nothing."  
"Stephen! You're way too quiet, I didn't even notice you!" Zack suddenly said.  
"So it's settled then. Spread the word," Matt decided as he left.

:):)

Tree Hill

1PM

Peyton was having a bad day. Tric's opening was missing invitations. No one, except for Peyton's good friends, knew about it. It was going to be such a disaster. At least Haley had agreed to sing. She'd just have to spread the word by mouth.  
"Hey Peyton!" called out Lucas.  
"Oh Hey," Peyton tried to sound enthusiastic, but she just wasn't super excited to see Lucas anymore. She told herself that she was stressed with Tric.  
"So what time does Tric start again?"  
He didn't know? "Seven," smiled Peyton.  
"Ok cool so I'll be there early with my mom."  
"Yeah, ok. I have to go find Haley and tell her to get there early to rehearse." No she didn't.

:):)

Tric

5PM

"Move it over more!" called out Peyton.  
"Peyton, if they move the banner over anymore, it'll be off center and they'll just have to movie it back," Karen reasoned.  
"This is _my_ club, Karen!" exclaimed Peyton.  
Karen looked surprised. She knew that Peyton was stressed, but she never thought that Peyton would get mad at her.  
"Karen I-"  
"Who funds your club? Me," Karen said coldly as she walked over to the door. It was a bit harsh, but she thought that Peyton needed to learn that not everything revolved around her.  
"I'll see you tonight."  
"Karen I'm sorry! Please I need-"  
Peyton was cut off by the sound of the door slamming.

:):)

Pi Kappa Alpha House

5PM

"Hey-oh woah, you didn't waste any time," Nathan said as he turned and saw Brooke with armfuls of bags.  
Immediately after ending her call with Lucas, Brooke had gone shopping to cool down before seeing Nathan. She wasn't as mad at him anymore.  
"I see we have a shopper here! Ooh is that a Victoria's Secret bag I see? Any chance you'd like to model that for me?" grinned Matt.  
"In your dreams!" exclaimed Brooke.  
"Yes definitely in my dreams."  
"Oh! Enough! I do not want that picture," Nathan cried out.  
"I decided to get revenge on my mom and went on a little spending spree," Brooke explained, "All cash too," she added for Nathan's benefit.  
"So Nathan and I decided that we would be going out tonight with the house. Care to join?" asked Matt.  
"Sure," shrugged brooke, "Where are we going?"  
"I heard that there was this new club opening somewhere in a town near here. Train Hill or something we're gonna take a couple cars and leave at 6."  
"Train Hill? I've never heard of it," Brooke said.  
"Well I don't really know if that's what the town's called," shrugged Matt.  
"Club openings are always fun no matter where they are," Nathan interjected.  
"Yeah. I'm in," agreed Brooke.

:):)

Tric

6PM

"Haley! Thank God you're here! Didn't you get my message? Oh never mind. Get up there for tech rehearsal!" Peyton exclaimed as Haley walked inside.  
"Oh sorry but I was telling Jake to text some of his friend from Duke about Tric."  
"Really? Thanks so much!" Peyton clapped as she enveloped Haley into a hug.  
Haley didn't like and struggled to get free.  
"Ok now go!"  
"Just know I didn't get Jake to call in those Duke friends for you," Haley mumbled.

:):)

Pi Kappa Alpha House

6PM

"Alright let's roll!" Zack shouted as he cranked the engine of his black Mercedes.  
"Woo! Yeah!" exclaimed a brunette named Sam.  
"Ok can you enter the address into the GPS, Matt?" Zack asked as he slipped on a pair of sunglasses, which were completely unnecessary seeing as the sun was almost down.  
"Read it off, my man."  
"2371 Courtlan Lane."  
"Courtlan Lane?" Brooke repeated.  
"Yeah," answered Zack.  
"The city?" questioned Matt.  
"Tree Hill."  
Brooke widened her eyes, "Tree Hill? Tree Hill, _North Carolina_?"  
"No. Tree Hill, New York," Matt said in a sarcastic tone.  
"Oh crap," muttered Nathan, loud enough for Brooke to hear, but soft enough so that no one else would.  
"Tell me about it," Brooke mumbled.

A/N: I have started writing the next chapter . I think that the next time I get zero ideas for a long time on this fic, I'm gonna take a break. Cause I'm not really even watching OTH anymore and so I'm not feelin it. :/Sorry. But I got a new idea so yay.


End file.
